


It's about friendship

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-20
Updated: 2000-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: While waiting for news on Benny during Victoria's Secret, Ray has a conversation with himself.





	It's about friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

 

It's about friendship

 

Standard Disclaimer. They've joined the Slash Protection  
Program where they'll keep the same names but belong to me. Please send  
comments, questions, compliments, and otters to or visit  
http://www.members.xoom.com/dueSou.

#  **It's about friendship**

Sarah McLachlan, "Ice"

The ice is thin. Come on. dive in. Underneath my lucid skin the cold is lost, forgotten.   
Hours pass, days pass, time stands still. Light gets dark and darkness fills my secret heart forbidden...   
I think you worried for me then, the subtle ways that I'd give in but I know you liked the show.   
Tied down to this bed of shame, you tried to move around the pain but oh, your soul is anchored.   
The only comfort is the moving of the river. You enter into me, a lie upon your lips.   
Offer what you can, I'll take all that I can get. Only a fool's here.   
I don't like your tragic sighs, as if your god has passed you by, well hey fool, that's your deception.   
Your angels speak with jilted tongues; the serpent's tale has come undone. You have no strength to squander .   
The only comfort is the moving of the river.   
You enter into me, a lie upon your lips. Offer what you can, I'll take all that I can get.   
Only a fool's here to stay. Only a fool's here to stay. Only a fool's here... 

* * *

"I'm sorry about the money Ray. And I'll make sure you'll get your job back." 

"You think that's what I'm talking about? God Fraser, are you really that dumb? You think I would have cared about losing my job? I would have found a way to take care of my family, I've managed to be the man of the house since I was twelve and my brother died! 

"I don't understand." 

"You never have. From the moment I met you I've done things for you. I've risked my life for you over and over and considered myself lucky for the chance. I let you in, closer than I've ever let anyone in. You know things about me that I never even told Angie. Don't you get that?" 

"Ray, I never asked you to-" 

"It doesn't matter. I did them knowing that I shouldn't . That I should be getting mad." 

"Are you angry at me?" 

"That's the problem! I want to be mad at you. I need to be mad at you, but all I can do is feel sorry that it turned out so badly for you. I'm mad as hell at myself for shooting you. I'm mad at her for coming between us, but I can't get mad at you for letting her. " 

Ray laughed at himself. A harsh cold laugh. Yes, that's how the conversation would go. Not that it would ever happen. They'd both been too well trained. Besides, how do you get mad at someone you'd almost killed? It was his bullet that had risked Fraser's life. And nothing would ever make that okay. 

\--"Sir? You can see him now."-- 


End file.
